


Stay Tonight

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan gets some much-needed rest.





	Stay Tonight

“Logaaaaaaaaan,” Virgil whined, “I'm coooooold.”

Logan looked up from his schedule at the miserable young man in his doorway. He was wearing baggy pajama pants and his customary hoodie zipped up over a black t-shirt. Virgil was slumped against the door frame, his cheeks were rosy and his eyelids drooped. He was either overtired, sick, or he'd been drinking, and given the absence of the smell of liquor, it was likely one of the former options.

“You need sleep,” Logan replied absently, he was focused on his current project.

“You need sleep, it's midnight, Logan,” Virgil said, sliding down the doorway a bit before catching himself with his hands.

Logan checked the clock on his desk and confirmed that it was, in fact, one minute past midnight. He should have been in bed two hours ago, the rest of his scheduling would have to wait. Logan knew he needed adequate sleep to function, even if he sometimes got too distracted and neglected his sleep schedule. He'd have to set an alarm.

But, first things first, he had to get Virgil to bed. Logan stood from his chair and stretched his neglected muscles, hearing a couple joints pop. The anxious side was fading fast, and Logan doubted he had the physical strength to haul Virgil to his own room and bed unassisted. Instead, Logan decided on a different approach. He turned to Virgil.

“We both need sleep, Virgil. Why don't you stay here tonight?”

Virgil seemed to wake up a bit at the unexpected invitation.

“Why?”

“You're tired and cold, I'll keep you warm, and my bed is closest.”

“That's great for me, but why would you want me in here?”

Virgil took a couple steps into the room in direct contrast to his wary words, and Logan walked over to him, closed the door behind him, and put a supporting arm around the man's waist.

“I've told you, I don't necessarily mind your company, and certain sleep studies suggest that humans sleep better in close proximity to others.” Those studies were highly controversial and didn't account for a multitude of important variables, but telling Virgil that would not serve his purposes. He wasn't lying, just supplying selective information.

Logan eased Virgil onto the bed, tucking the covers around him before moving to his dresser to change into his own sleep attire. Once dressed for bed, he debated finishing his nightly routine and decided against it. He was already late for bed, he'd just have to be extra stringent with his morning ablutions.

Logan got into bed, situating himself far enough from the edge to avoid falling off but far enough away from Virgil not to invade his personal space. Virgil, in his nearly unconscious state, had no such qualms and snuggled up to Logan, making Logan relax. At least this wouldn't be awkward.

“Kiss me.”

Logan stood, or rather, lay corrected. Virgil's sleepy mumble had been soft but clear.

“Are you certain you wish that?”

Logan whispered, unsure that the request made sense. When he didn't receive a response, he tried again.

“Virgil?”

Virgil was already fast asleep, an arm curled over Logan's chest and his breath warm on Logan's neck.

Logan had a difficult time sleeping after that, and when he did, his dreams were full of Anxiety.


End file.
